justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
The Rebellion
The Rebellion is a faction in Just Cause 3. Description The leader of the rebellion is Mario, one of Rico's friends from when he lived in Medici. The faction was reported to be "failing" until the arrival of Rico. The Rebellion utilizes captured military vehicles as well as shotguns and other captured weapons. Based on promotional screenshots, their faction color is light blue. The rebellion doesn't have a proper name as such. They're always referred to as "the rebels" / "the rebellion". Roland Lesterlin called it simply "The rebellion" in some pre-release interview. The beginning cut-scene in Welcome Home shows Dimah as "Brains of the Rebellion". The rebellion HQ in Insula Fonte is Cava de Rebelles. At Insula Dracon it's Grotta Contrabandero. In Insula Striate it's Refugio Umbra. As seen in the game, they're constantly helping Rico against the Medici Military and D.R.M. soldiers, since they can match these enemies with the stolen military vehicles. Most rebel vehicles are painted with the insignia over the three stars, shark-like patterns and bull horns (a reference to ancient Medician culture and religion) on the front end, giving them a menacing look and a blue roof. For aircraft, however, these are just painted with a plain light blue and the insignia, giving them a "normal" look. From the start of the game, they control the provinces of Soros, Umbra and Cauda. They also control the Unnamed outpost at N 40 47.840 E 5 46.790. The rebellion symbol comes from an ancient Medician religion that worshiped bulls. An ancient temple with a bull altar can be seen on the northern coast of Plagia. The altar has new potted plants around it, indicating recent activity. Another similar shrine with two large bull statues is at the Grotta Contrabandero base. There's a board with detailed rebel plans on the beach near the aircraft carrier. The same set of plans can also spawn at random other places inside the rebel bases, but when that happens there will be a few rebels standing in front of it and blocking the view. One of the maps shows the location of Medici, but it's incorrectly shown to be several hundred kilometers north of the actual location (as proven by coordinates). They always have the slogans "Liberar Salrosa" and "Se revoltar" on their vehicles, which could translate into "Liberate the island of devils" and "Revolt". Members and allies According to D.R.M. propaganda that is broadcasted from Stria Switzo Propagandas, "Rebels can be identified by their long hair, sunglasses and baseless idealism." *Mario - Leader and vehicle specialist. *Rico Rodriguez - Professional gunman and de facto leader. *Dimah Ali Umar al-Masri (a.k.a. "Brains of the Rebellion") - A female "brilliant scientist" who invented Rico Rodriguez's Wingsuit and who mods the explosive weapons. *Rosa Manuela - "Exiled populist leader". According to Di Ravello tapes, she was running against president Dante in an election and would have won, but Di Ravello managed to seize power just before the election and legal transition of power. Later she takes over as leader of the Rebellion from Mario. *Luchianov (also known as Looch) - Vehicle specialist. *Alessia- Rebel radio host. *Tom Sheldon- Agency contact. Ally to the rebels mainly through Rico. *Annika Svennson - Professional smuggler operating out of Grotta Contrabandero. Her primary interest is money, but she also hates Di Ravello and is considered a reluctant ally to the rebels. After the mission The Great Escape, she decides to officially join the Rebellion. *Teo - Annika's smuggling partner and right-hand-man. He eventually joins the Rebellion around the same time as Annika. *Many soldiers. Weapons *U-39 Plechovka - Free roam (standard\default rebel weapon). *U-55S Pozhar - Free roam (rare). *Prizrak U4 - Free roam and missions (rare). *U-96 Kladivo - Free roam (police stations). *Urga Vdova 89 - Free roam and missions (extremely rare). *USV 45 Sokol - Free roam and missions (fairly rare). *UVK-13 - Mission only. *CS Predator - Mission only. *CS110 Archangel - Mission only. *CS27 Misfortune - Mission only. *CS Predator - Mission only. *Random explosive (special) weapons next to 3 different dead rebels in a Roadside Event, with a crashed Stadt-Tresor ST 8530 among more dead bodies. *Vehicle mounted weapons (Urga Bkolos 2100, CS Odjur, others). *Weapons in weapon crates at captured military bases and police stations. Vehicles During free-roam: *Military vehicles at Military bases in Medici are instantly replaced by rebellion-marked versions when the base is 100% complete. *Stria Obrero with an EMP bomb - Is parked at Refugio Umbra. *As explained in Mario's Rebel Drops, any vehicle you deliver to a rebel controlled garage will become available for Rebel drop, however most of these vehicles will still be in civilian colors. *Stria Facocero - Parked at many Checkpoints and Liberated town police stations as well as military bases. Can also appear in traffic. The armed version is unique to the faction. *Weimaraner - Same as above. Does not appear in traffic. *Stria Obrero - Same as above. Does not appear in traffic. *Urga Szturm 63A - Same as above. Can appear in traffic. *Urga Ogar 7 V8 - Same as above. Does not appear in traffic. *Custode 29 - In water traffic and guarding various liberated ports. *CS Navajo - Guarding various liberated bases. *Urga Hrom D - Same as above. *Rebel Corvette - Guarding various liberated military ports. *CS Powerrun 77 - Same as above. *CS7 Thunderhawk - Guarding Vulture and Griphon once liberated. Possibly bases too. Can also be seen taking off from said bases and Falco Maxime: Centcom. *U-7 Dravec - Same as above. Can replace or fly with the CS7. *CS Baltdjur - Can only be seen in the Random Encounter called Convoy Rescue. It is driven by a Military soldier. In missions: *CS Powerrun 77 - Featured in Connect the Dots. *Stria Facocero - Featured in Welcome Home and other missions. *Stria Obrero with an EMP bomb - Featured in A Long and Dangerous Road. *Urga Bkolos 2100 - Featured in Missile Cowboy, Tangled Up In Blue, and The Shatterer of Worlds. *Urga Hrom D - Featured in Connect the Dots. *Urga Szturm 63A - Featured in A Long and Dangerous Road and other missions. *Weimaraner - Featured in Welcome Home and other missions. Memorable and/or interesting quotes Some of these quotes provide information relevant to the Timeline of the Just Cause universe and to generally interesting Medici/Civilian life trivia that can not be obtained anywhere else. *"My brother is in the General's army. He says power and order are the true tenets of freedom. We don't talk anymore." *"Sometimes I feel bad for the general's men. Hatred is learned, but it surely can be unlearned." *They may sometimes say that they recognize a soldier that they killed and that they grew up together. *A woman might sometimes say they Rebellion watches some American TV show very often, but apparently every episode, some character is killed off, making her very frustrated. *A relatively common one includes some rebel saying he/she had a family up North, but Di Ravello burned it down (for whatever reason). He then says The Rebellion is his only family now. *A rebel could sometimes say "We had a captured soldier kill himself the other day. He was probably too afraid of the army's interrogation techniques. May he rest in peace." **If this were so, then the interrogation techniques are likely to be very harsh, thus likely drawing condemnation from the United Nations, and possibly even risking a UN invasion. Of course, Medici is never invaded in-game (unless you buy the Sky Fortress DLC). *Another rebel might say something along the lines of "You know, The Rebellion gives us good stuff, but why can't they give us a rest every once in a while? I got three hours of sleep in a month! It's starting to work on my brain." **If this were so, then it could translate into 1 hour of sleep per every 240 hours, which is very insufficient for anyone. *"I know we would be better off without the general, but how do we prevent another one from taking his place?" *"My mother used to call me a rebel as a child. I wonder if she regrets that now?" *Also, some say that their mother express concern about their children being soldiers. *They might ask if you have been to a Garage, and they want to come with you the next time you go. *Some rebels wonder what to do after the war is all over, but at least the rebellion keeps them busy for the moment. *Sometimes rebels will say that after liberating a town they started handing out seized property from the police station to the townspeople. *Rarely a rebel may say that he and his family used to go boating in Insula Dracon, but can't any more, due the archipelago being littered with sea mines. Quotes during combat *"Keep it straight, I'm opening fire!" when shooting out of a car. *"For the revolucion!" Trivia *Rico will say "I need to be more careful" after shooting a rebel. *Rico can get some rebels inside his vehicle if he blows the horn near them. *It is interesting to note that while some vehicles have the Rebellion flag hastily painted on, some of their captured vehicles (like the Urga Hrom Ds or Imperator Bavarium Tanks) are completely painted. *There is no proper name for this group. In game they are always called "the rebellion", or "rebels". *As some rebels are wearing body armor and are capable of driving military vehicles, it's likely that many are former members of the Medici Military, the Medici Police Department, or Black Hand, who dissented from Di Ravello's rule. *Likewise, it can be assumed that after the events of the game, the rebels likely take full control of the Medici Military itself, and may have re-established the police service. *This resistance organization seems to have some minor resemblance to several Kurdish armed groups (like the YPG or Euphrates Volcano), or Free Syrian Army or even the IRA, but this group closely resembles South American rebels such as FARC. However as noted, this group is not a guerrilla organization. For example, they directly engage their enemies in open combat instead of using guerrilla methods, which would give aptly name them as they are. *Also, the Rebellion seems to support economic liberalism and liberal policies overall, in contrast to leftist guerilla or other seperatist groups. *After a recent update, rebels can now directly commandeer military vehicles used by their enemies. Examples include Alte Potentia and Falco Maxime: Centcom (see articles for details). *There is either a glitch or easter egg where in military bases, a rebel soldier, either male or female, can be heard screaming every few seconds. It is impossible to find the rebel making the noise and it can only be stopped by leaving the base or by dying; it's unknown whether this was a glitch, or meant to be a political prisoner being tortured off-screen. *Sometimes (very rare) when a rebel is heavily wounded, they'll start repeatedly crying out some phrases, such as "I need to find a safe spot", or "I'm heavily wounded", and "I need to find cover". Due to how rare this seems to be, this may be a glitch set of lines not made to appear in the game (but can happen rarely) or could be when a rebel's health is next to the brink of death. Also, the rebel eventually stopped talking, signifying that NPCs might have regenerative health like Rico or at least, rebel soldiers do. Gallery Symbols JC3 rebellion flag (on a flagpole).png|Their flag on a town flagpole, after a town liberation. Presumably this becomes the flag of Medici after Di Ravello is defeated. JC3 rebellion symbol.png|Their flag on the side of a Stria Facocero. JC3 Rebel flag (on a vertical flag pole).png|On a vertical flag pole, as seen at some outposts. JC3 Rebellion flag (drawn by a fan).jpeg|Drawn by a fan. Vehicles JC3 Rebeles Trucks.jpg|Rebellion members arriving at a scene. The vehicle is a Weimaraner W3. Stria Facocero.png|Rico and two rebels on a Stria Facocero. Note the Mounted Gun. CS Baltdjur (rear and inside, rebel girls).png|CS Baltdjur and 3 rebel women. Porto Vena.png|Rebel boats as support at Porto Vena. JC3 SAM train.png|Captured Urga Bkolos 2100 towing two reprogrammed SAMs. Grotta Contrabandero (carrier side).png|One of their bases at Grotta Contrabandero. Grotta Contrabandero (cave dock).png|One of their Corvettes. JC3 Rebels Rain Rear.jpg|Standing around one of their cars. Soldiers JC3 Rico and 2 rebels.jpg|Rico and 2 rebels. The rebels are wearing similar clothing. Rebellion member with Urga Vdova 89.jpg Rebellion member with U-55S Pozhar.jpg Rebellion member with USV 45 Sokol.jpg Close-in Rebellion member with USV 45 Sokol.jpg Rebellion member using Urga Vdova 89.jpg Rebellion member with Prizrak U4.jpg IMAG0225~2.jpg IMAG0226~2.jpg IMAG0227~2.jpg IMAG0229~2.jpg IMAG0231~2.jpg IMAG0232~2.jpg IMAG0237~2.jpg IMAG0238~2.jpg IMAG0239~2.jpg IMAG0240~2.jpg IMAG0241~2.jpg IMAG0242~2.jpg IMAG0245~2.jpg IMAG0246~2.jpg IMAG0247~2.jpg IMAG0249~2.jpg IMAG0250~2.jpg IMAG0251~2.jpg Action and other situations Rico and Mario on a Stria Facocero (front view), blowing up a helicopter.png|Rico and Mario on a Stria Facocero. Screenshot from a mission. Rico, Mario and Teo.png|Rico, Mario and Teo in a mission cut-scene. JC3 roadblock.png|A captured Stria Obrero ramming through a roadblock of dual CS Odjurs. Seen in a pre-launch gameplay video. JC3 rebel girls playing cards at Vico Spigola.png|Rebel women playing cards at Vico Spigola. Their Scorpion cards of chaos are among the Easter Eggs in Just Cause 3. JC3 Very tired rebel woman.png|Rebel women are very enthusiastic, but not very strong. Either that, or she's very tired. See also: Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches. JC3 rebel plans.png|Rebel plans. JC3 rebel meeting.png|At least a half of the rebel character models at a meeting. Rebels arm wrestling.png|Social passtime. Grotta Contrabandero (bull shrine).png|The bull shrine at Grotta Contrabandero. See more at Ancient Medici. Concept art and poster-like promotional images Rico and Mario on a Stria Facocero (side view).jpg|Rico and Mario on a Stria Facocero. JC3 faction MV and a helicopter.png|A Urga Szturm 63A hijacked from the Medici Military. Just Cause 3 police and helicopters.png|Fighting the Medici Police Department. Medici mountain castle.png|Rico and possibly Annika near some mountain castle. Video Category:Factions Category:Content Category:Factions in Just Cause 3